Today, many cloud based systems rely on a flighting infrastructure to deliver innovation to cloud customers in the most agile manner. The speed at which each new feature is deployed is controlled by the feature flight. As the scope of a flight is increased, problems must be detected early enough to prevent the release of a faulty feature to more customers. For a typical product issue to be reported to feature teams, it can currently take weeks or even months. In that time, the scope of the feature flight will be expanded to an increasing proportion of a cloud-based system's customers.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.